On the Axis Road
by White-Shinigami
Summary: So it's 'Axis' vs. 'World Power' and believe me I will not that Russian distract me from winning!  -Ful sum inside  RusAme, Prucan, Spamano, ChiJap. Rating will go up
1. Chapter 1

Amaya: Hi! I'm Back once again~ this is the story I told you the prequel was for!

Ameya: Thanks to Haluwasa2 for the title! I will start on your one shot as soon as I can!

Shiro: I'll probably be working on it... =.=

Yami and Hikari: Shut Your Whore mouth ^^#

**I DO NOT OWN!**

**Summary-**

**Hi, Hola, Guten Tag, Ciao, Privet, Ni Hao, Konichiwa, Yaisoo, Hej, Ahlan wa sahlan and every other greeting in the world. I am the awesome hero known as Alfred F. Jones. I'm a College grad-u-ate!**

**Now that I'm done with that Hell Hole I can finally go on the road with my brother Matthew, the Vargas twins and Kiku Honda. We together are 'Axis' an amazing band with what I will call a promising future.**

**We're on out way to L.A. for the great battle of the bands and we will win! Sadly were up against the band known as 'World Power'. **

**So it's 'Axis' vs. 'World Power' and believe me I will not that Russian distract me from winning!**

**DAMN! This bus I bought is SHIT!**

* * *

><p>'Alfred F. Jones,' the man in a monkey suit called me.<p>

'Come and please get your Diploma.' He smiles and looks over at me. I, in my cap and gown, walk up onto the outside stage, take the cylinder container from my ex-Headmaster and shake his hand.

'Thank you' I mouth to him. He just smiled and nods.

I run off the stage to meet my friends under the big oak tree where we had hung out for the last five years.

Hi, Hola, Guten Tag, Ciao, Privet, Ni Hao, Konichiwa, Yaisoo, Hej, Ahlan wa sahlan and every other greeting in the world. I am the awesome hero known as Alfred F. Jones. I'm a College grad-u-ate from the international school of music.

Now that I'm done with that Hell Hole I can finally go on the road with my brother Matthew, the Vargas twins and Kiku Honda. We together are 'Axis' an amazing band.

I look over to see my last bit of family, Matthew crying with happiness. Kiku has a small smile on his face and Romano and Feliciano are dancing and bumping hips together chanting something in Italian.

'We're finally done with school.' Kiku stated moving his jet black from his face.

'Ve~ yes!' Feliciano cheered. Romano smiled and hugged his brother's waist.

'Bye bye hell!' He grinned widely as his curl bounced.

'This Sunday we are out of this place!' I yell holding up a pair of keys.

'What are those for?' Matthew asked.

'The bus I bought about six months ago!' I brag.

'It's all fixed up too with "Axis" On the side of it. Their mouths drop in shock. Heh, damn I'm good.

'A Bus? Like a pro band has?' Romano asked. I nod and smirk.

'Yep just pack yer shit and we are gone!'

We all cheer and dance around like the idiots we are.

'Look those idiots are all giddy again! Kesesese~' I hear a German voice call. I turn to see them.

They call themselves 'World Power'. The one who just spoke was Gilbert. He has white hair and these freaking red eyes! He scared the shit out of me!

Next to him is his brother Ludwig. I don't even have to look to know Feliciano is blushing. He's had a crush on that Aryan man since he met him. I see Romano glaring so I know Antonio is somewhere. Strangely I don't see Yao, and last but not least I see Ivan Braginski, in all his sexy glory.

Okay I will admit I have a crush on my rival... cheesy right? Ivan is just... so _hot_! I could just stand a century looking at those pale blond locks and those lavender eyes of his, but I can't. I'm supposed to hate him.

'We are not idiots,' Kiku says nicely.

'You are the bakas (1)' He snaps suddenly cruel sounding. Gilbert growls and lets in to the small Japanese person.

'What'd you say, _Bitch?'_ he hisses. He pushes Kiku back making him stumble. That just pisses me off! I move to hit him but Matthew beats me to it.

Wait... Did my baby brother just punch someone?

I stare in shock as I see Gilbert on his back holding his jaw. Matthew stands above him glaring.

'Touch my friend again and your jaw will be broken.' He hisses.

I smile. Matthew finally grew a back bone.

I pat his back and grin showing him I'm proud. He sighs and gives a relieved smile. But I notice Gilbert try to get up to attack him.

'Excuse me, Ameikan boy?' Ivan asked catching my attention. He had his hand on gilberts shoulder.

'Yes?' I ask.

'I hear you have a bus and I wondering why.' He explains. I almost want to 'aww' he can be so polite!

'We're heading to the battle of the bands.' I grin.

'We have a few gigs set up along the way too.' I add.

Antonio chuckles and scratched the back of his head.

'Si' Si'(2) as are we, amigo (3)!' He grins.

'I guess we'll se at the battle of the bands.' I cross my arms and growl.

'Ja (4)' Ludwig growls back.

'You will.'

Pffft... He sounds funny with that accent. I think he and Gilbert are German. Anyway, I see them leave without even a goodbye or wave of the hand.

Rude assholes.

'Glad they're gone.' Romano snorts. I chuckle.

'Bunch of cocky assholes if you ask me.' Matthew pouts rubbing his knuckles.

I smile.

'Come on guys. We got some packing to do

* * *

><p>This isn't the first chapter it's more of a prologue<p>

1. Baka; the Japanese term for Idiot.

2. Si'; Spanish for yes

3. Amigo; Spanish for friend

4. Ja; German for yes


	2. Chapter 2

Amaya: Guten Tag! This is the first chapter of My First Hetalia story!

Ameya: I like this so far. It's very nice.

**Warning:** Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, Cursing, the word 'fuck' multiple times in one sentence, Gilbert x Matthew, Mentions of sex.

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Summary-**

**Hi, Hola, Guten Tag, Ciao, Privet, Ni Hao, Konichiwa, Yaisoo, Hej, Ahlan wa sahlan and every other greeting in the world. I am the awesome hero known as Alfred F. Jones. I'm a College grad-u-ate!**

**Now that I'm done with that Hell Hole I can finally go on the road with my brother Matthew, the Vargas twins and Kiku Honda. We together are 'Axis' an amazing band with What I will call a promising future.**

**We're on out way to L.A. for the great battle of the bands and we will win! Sadly were up against the band known as 'World Power'. **

**So it's 'Axis' vs. 'World Power' and believe me I will not that Russian distract me from winning!**

**DAMN! This bus I bought is SHIT!**

**This part is told in third person, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Alfred awoke late in the afternoon the next day. His head was throbbing from the previous night's partying and celebrating.<p>

He looked around to see where the hell he was.

'I fell asleep in Kiku's car.' he stated seeing the small anime figure of some character called 'America' on the dash board.

he opened the door and ran his fingers through his oily blond hair.

'Morning Alfred' Romano calls walking over. Alfred groaned and rubbed his temples.

'too loud'

'Oh sorry.' the Italian chuckles quietly.

'I see you slept in Kiku's car?' Romano chuckled.

'Yeah, Like the time you woke up naked in Antonio's arms.' The American hissed. Romano frowned and took out his phone, texted someone and put it away.

'VE~!' Another Italian voice called out making Alfred cringe.

'Alfred! ~ Are okay?' He gasped. He nods.

'Just please... be quiet?' the American begged. Feliciano got quiet and stepped away.

'I-i'm sorry...' he mumbled. Romano sighed and tossed two things over to the blond.

'Aspirin and water?' Alfred asked. Romano nodded.

'Thank you!' He hugged him tightly. The dark haired Italian rolled his eyes.

Alfred took the medicine and started to feel better.

'Me and Feli are gonna go pack okay?'

Aflred nodded and walked himself home.

* * *

><p><strong>-Alfred's POV-<strong>

Damn... My head is pounding. That's it I give up drinking for the rest of eternity.

I walk up to my house and unlock the door.

'Good morning, brother.' Matthew greets me from the kitchen doorway. His smile quickly turned to a frown.

'Did you fall asleep in Kiku's car?' he asked.

'How did you know?' I ask back.

'The flag on your should.' He giggled. I look on my shoulder to find a Japanese flag on my shoulder.

_Maybe he won't miss it. _I think taking the flag off my shoulder and throwing it god knows where in this place.

'So sis ya start packing?' I ask my brother. He nods and smiles again.

'And you'll never guess what I found.' He holds up a hard cover book with a snake on the front.

'The middle school year book...?' I ask. ne nods and sits on the couch. I walk over and sit beside him.

He opens the book to find a creased page of our old class.

I look and smile at all the old faces.

The first was Arther Kikrland, Then Antonio, Then Gilbert, Then Matthew, Then Natalia, and the list goes on.

I turn the page to find the music class.

Heh... All eight of us are in the back. Matthew, Kiku, Romano, Feliciano, Me, then Ivan, Ludwig, Antonio, Yao, and last Gilbert. behind us I see our old music teacher, Ms Natia.

Matthew looks like he's about to cry. I smile. He always has been so emotional. Though I can't blame him. Ms. Natia was like a mother to us.

Sadly she died two years ago... It was a drunk driver and... well you get it.

'Let's finish packing, okay?' I Smile and take the yearbook form him. He wipes away unshed tears and nods.

He gets up and leaves to his room I follow close behind but go to my room instead of his.

* * *

><p>The next thing I know is waking up with my head resting on a stuffed suitcase.<p>

Damn... I must have fallen asleep.

I Sniff the air and smile, Matthew's making pancakes.

'OW! Fuck-ity Fuck! McFuck, Fuck, Fuckity FUCK!' I Hear my dear brother scream. I run down to hall to the Kitchen to see a red-hot pan on the floor and Matthew with his hand in the freezer.

'Did you burn yourself?' I ask.

I chuckle and pick up the pan by its handle.

'So are the others gonna come be today to get everything in the bus?' I ask moving my blond hair form my face. He nods takes his hand out of the freezer rubbing it lightly.

'What time?'

'In about an hour... and you really need to shower!' He snaps at me. I Shrug and walk off to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

><p><strong>-Matthew POV-<strong>

Fuck that hurt! I finish putting ice in a plastic bag and gently set it on my hand.

I hear a soft knocking on my window and look over to see... GILBERT! I Run over and open the window (IGNORING THE BURNING FEELING COMING FROM MY HAND) and glare at the Albino.

'What are you doing here?' I hiss.

'I want a kiss for that punch you gave me...' He pouted rubbing his still swollen jaw.

I sighed. Yes, its true Gilbert and I are in fact together. We have been since the beginning of the bands.

'Fine...' I grumble Leaning in to give the demanded kiss. He kissed me back, even tried to deepen it before I broke away.

'There.' He frowns at me with that adorable pout I seem to love.

'That's all?' He asked and grabbed my waist and getting in through the window.

'Maybe I can get a little more.' He whispers huskily in my ear. God that's hot... N-No! Alfred is still here I can't have sex!

'No! My brother is still with in a three mile radius...' I push him away. he frowns.

'Damn it...' he turns and gets out through the window... why can't he use the door?

'Bye Birdie, (1) Liebe dich.' He smiles.

'Love you too.' I smile back.

Now that he's gone I can finish cooking.

* * *

><p>There first chapter.<p>

Translations

Leibe Dich- Love you


	3. Chapter 3

**WE ARE NOT DEAD.**

Amaya: Hey another chap! Please enjoy

Ameya: I like this so far. It's very nice.

**Warning For entire story: **Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, Curseing, Russia x America, Prussia x Canada, China x Japan, Spain x Romano, Germany x Italy, Sexual and non-sexual jokes, Heavy music, Felliciano singing screamo (-Spoiler)

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Summary-**

**Hi, Hola, Guten Tag, Ciao, Privet, Ni Hao, Konichiwa, Yaisoo, Hej, Ahlan wa sahlan and every other greeting in the world. I am the awesome hero known as Alfred F. Jones. I'm a College grad-u-ate!**

**Now that I'm done with that Hell Hole I can finally go on the road with my brother Matthew, the Vargas twins and Kiku Honda. We together are 'Axis' an amazing band with What I will call a promising future.**

**We're on out way to L.A. for the great battle of the bands and we will win! Sadly were up against the band known as 'World Power'. **

**So it's 'Axis' vs. 'World Power' and believe me I will not that Russian distract me from winning!**

**DAMN! This bus I bought is SHIT!**

* * *

><p>I step out of the shower and begin to get dressed.<p>

By now I bet the Vargas twins and Kiku arrived and started to put their suit cases in the bus. I step outside of the bathroom and look around.. Yep! I was right.

I see Romano and Feli bringing a few suit cases from a car into the bus. Matthew seems to be writing a letter, probley to his newly made pinpal. Matt had made a freind a few years ago named Ricardo. He's some Cuban exchange student that just went back to Cuba after graduating. From what My bro said he left yesterday at like 7:00 pm.

'Ciao Al' Roma said and waved to me. i waved back and went over to Matt.

'Hey bro' I patted him on the back.

'hey Alfred...' He sighed.

'Miss'em?'

'Oui..'

Aw crap he's speaking french agian. He must really be bummed about the Cuban leaving.

'He said he'll visit after the battle of the bands, remember?' I reasured him. he smiled and nodded.

'Everyone ready?' I called out.

'Hai!' Kiku called.

'Oui!' Matthew smiled'

'Si'!' The twins cheered.

'Then lets ger our asses on the road!' I screamed and thrust my fist into the air.

They all hoped into the bus and I grabbed the keys.

This is our way on the road to stardom.

* * *

><p>Okay :DD Really short and crappy chapter.<p>

I honestly just wanted to get the chaptrer out ._. I am SO sorry for such a late update ive been in europe. ANd NO i did not have a labtop.

Well just to let you know i am not dead and i will be updating most all of my stories very VERY soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I UPDATE. THAT GOES FOR ALL OF MY STORIES.**

Amaya: Hey another chap! Please enjoy

Ameya: I like this so far. It's very nice.

**Warning For entire story: **Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, Curseing, Russia x America, Prussia x Canada, China x Japan, Spain x Romano, Germany x Italy, FrUk, Sexual and non-sexual jokes, Heavy music, Felliciano singing screamo (-Spoiler)

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Summary-**

**Hi, Hola, Guten Tag, Ciao, Privet, Ni Hao, Konichiwa, Yaisoo, Hej, Ahlan wa sahlan and every other greeting in the world. I am the awesome hero known as Alfred F. Jones. I'm a College grad-u-ate!**

**Now that I'm done with that Hell Hole I can finally go on the road with my brother Matthew, the Vargas twins and Kiku Honda. We together are 'Axis' an amazing band with What I will call a promising future.**

**We're on out way to L.A. for the great battle of the bands and we will win! Sadly were up against the band known as 'World Power'. **

**So it's 'Axis' vs. 'World Power' and believe me I will not that Russian distract me from winning!**

**DAMN! This bus I bought is SHIT!**

* * *

><p>Okay, So weve been on the road for almost three hours. In that time this shitty bus I bought broke down almost six times.<p>

If it wasn't for Lovino's skill in auto shop we would have been SCREWED.

'Fuck!' I screamed as the bus, once_ agian_ broke down. Lovino Twitched. and that is NEVER a good sign.

'Feli, get the tool box.' Feliciano nodded and got out of his seat to geab to the tool box.

'The next town we stop in were going to get it fixed, understand, Hamburger Bastard..?' The older twin growled.

'Y-yes.' I studdered. Damn Lovino could be scary when he wanted to..

The Italian got out of the bus and started to work on it.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later he motioned to me to start it up. I turned the key and the engine started. I sighed in relief.<p>

Thank GOD! I almost thought we would have to push the bus to a gas station...

Lovino got back in the bus and sighed.

'Lets gets out of here...' He growled sitting back in his seat next to the snoozing Kiku. I yawned and put the bar from Park to Drive and continued down the route 81.

To Atlanta, Georgia!

* * *

><p>Its been another thirty minutes since the bus last broke down. We are currently in Baltimore when Matthew decides its's time to take a break and get the bus fixed, or at least get it to where it wont break down agian.<p>

Lovino and Kiku agreed with him to I pulled over at an Auto shop.

'I'll go in and see how much it will cost. You guys take a bag and find a Hotel for the night.' Lovino Ordered. Kiku and Feliciano nodded and went to the back of the bus to get their bags. Matthew went with Lovino for some odd reason. I sighed and looked around.

Baltimore was much differant from New York where i've spent my last five years. It was much smaller.

'Ve~ Alfred Come on!' Feli cooed tossing me a dufflebag. I caught it and looked over at him.

'I have Family here! We can stay at their house!' he smiled. I grinned. He did have family down here, even though most of his family lives is Las Vegas. There, and New Jersey. I believe one of his cousins is on soem TV show. Her nickname was _'Snooki'_ or something. Oh yeah! She's on _'Jersey Shore'. _

'Hey Italy? Where are your family?' I asked.

'Were on 'Bakers' Street... So theyre on 'Grim' Street. Were really close!' He cooed picking up his and his brother's bag. Kiku had his bag and I had mine and my brother's.

'Should we wait for Lovino and Matthew?' Kiku asked. How cute! he always looks just like a shy anime dude. Yes. I _am _an Otaku. Kiku got me into the stuff the day we first meet.

* * *

><p><em>The small Japanese boy looked around at the other children. He had just moved from Tokyo and had no friends. He sat under the smallest tree he could find. He opened a manga he had bought before he left japan.<em>

_'Hiya!' The small boy looked up at see a sunny blond, behind him was a shyer looking boy._

_'I'm Alfred F. Jones and this is Matthew Williams, my baby brother.' The boy introduced._

_'K-konichiwa. I'm Honda, Kiku.' Kiku smiled._

_'H-hello.' The smaller boy behind alfred said._

_'Whattchya got there?' Alfred asked pointing ta the book in Kiku's hands._

_'This? It's called a Manga. My mom got it for me before I came here.' He answered._

_'Can We see?' He asked. Kiku nodded and handed the American boy see his book._

_'Cool! Mattie look at this art!' Alfred grinned. he showed his brother the book and he smiled._

_'This is pretty cool' Matthew said. Alfred gave back the book with a happy grin._

_'I wanna learn to sraw like that!'_

* * *

><p>I smile to myself. They were good memories.<p>

I see My brother and lovino walking back over to us.

'They fixed it.' The Italian boy smiled. I couldn't help but smile and sigh. I walked over to matt and asked.

'He used the Mafia talk?' Matthew nodded and sighed. I could see that small smile on his face.

'Lets head to Aunty Francine's house!' Italy cheered. Isn't Francine Francis Cousin...? Shit. Shes just as bad as him, but I can't punch her


	5. Chapter 5

**THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I UPDATE. THAT GOES FOR ALL OF MY STORIES.**

Amaya: Hey another chap! Please enjoy

Ameya: I like this so far. It's very nice.

**Warning For entire story: **Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, Curseing, Russia x America, Prussia x Canada, China x Japan, Spain x Romano, Germany x Italy, FrUk, Sexual and non-sexual jokes, Heavy music, Felliciano singing screamo (-Spoiler)

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Summary-**

**Hi, Hola, Guten Tag, Ciao, Privet, Ni Hao, Konichiwa, Yaisoo, Hej, Ahlan wa sahlan and every other greeting in the world. I am the awesome hero known as Alfred F. Jones. I'm a College grad-u-ate!**

**Now that I'm done with that Hell Hole I can finally go on the road with my brother Matthew, the Vargas twins and Kiku Honda. We together are 'Axis' an amazing band with What I will call a promising future.**

**We're on out way to L.A. for the great battle of the bands and we will win! Sadly were up against the band known as 'World Power'. **

**So it's 'Axis' vs. 'World Power' and believe me I will not that Russian distract me from winning!**

**DAMN! This bus I bought is SHIT!**

* * *

><p>We drove ourselves over to a big apartment complex, around 15 stories.<p>

'Ve~ Here we are!" Feli smiled.

"What apartment is it?" Canada ask. Feliciano and Romano smiled.

"They own it!" Romano grinned.

"We can each have our own rooms!" Feli giggled.

Damn, the Vargas people are rich. Fucking Mafia, man!

Japan politely opened the door for us as we carried in the bags. I carried his bag with my own.

'Uncle! Aunty!' Feliciano yelled. An older looking man came from beind the front desk smiling.

"Feliciano! Lovino!' The old man chuckled. He seemed like a plesant old man but tat didn't mean I didn't think he wasnt a mobster.

Romano smiled.

'Ciao, These are our friends.' He explained motioning to Matt, Kiku and I. Kiku bowed while Mattie and I waved at them.

'Its nice to meet ya boys!' the old man smiled. He held out two room keys to romano and pointed on a peice of paper on the desk. Roma nodded and can back to us.

'Forth floor. Rooms 408 and 410.' He handed me a key and he and Feli started up the stairs.

I looked over at Matt then Kiku they nodded and we also started up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Once on the fourth floor we walked down the hall for our rooms. Matt, Kiku and I were in the three bedroom in 210.<p>

We sat down bags, changed, then took a nice long nap.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I UPDATE. THAT GOES FOR ALL OF MY STORIES.**

Amaya: Hey another chap! Please enjoy

Ameya: I like this so far. It's very nice.

**Warning For entire story: **Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, Curseing, Russia x America, Prussia x Canada, China x Japan, Spain x Romano, Germany x Italy, FrUk, Sexual and non-sexual jokes, Heavy music, Felliciano singing screamo (-Spoiler)

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Summary-**

**Hi, Hola, Guten Tag, Ciao, Privet, Ni Hao, Konichiwa, Yaisoo, Hej, Ahlan wa sahlan and every other greeting in the world. I am the awesome hero known as Alfred F. Jones. I'm a College grad-u-ate!**

**Now that I'm done with that Hell Hole I can finally go on the road with my brother Matthew, the Vargas twins and Kiku Honda. We together are 'Axis' an amazing band with What I will call a promising future.**

**We're on out way to L.A. for the great battle of the bands and we will win! Sadly were up against the band known as 'World Power'. **

**So it's 'Axis' vs. 'World Power' and believe me I will not that Russian distract me from winning!**

**DAMN! This bus I bought is SHIT!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Told in Third-person)<strong>

The boys woke up early so they could get on the road. They had a gig soon and they need to get to D.C as soon as they could.

Alfred was in the shower first, followed by Kiku, then Matthew. Once they were all clean and dressed they headed downstairs to find the Vargas twins saying soodbywe to their Aunt and uncle.

'Let's get going.' Romano Yawned. Alfred nodded and took out the keys.

'Lets go.' He said with a smile. They ran outside andgot in the car quickly. The american started up the bus and they started driving down Route 95 to Washington D.C.

* * *

><p>The trip went of without any trips and soon they were at the <em>Rocker's bar <em>for they're first gig of the summer. The gig was a bunch of amature bands playing one after another to pleae a bunch of drunks. Yep! Living the dream!

The bus pulls up infront of the bar where they see a few other bands setting up. They didn't expect to see _them_.

**ALFRED POV**

Oh shit. World powers is here too?

There they were. Ivan, Gilbert, Ludwig, Yao and Antonio. Taking guitars out of a Van. Fuck.

'I didn't know they were gonna be here!' Feli 'vee'ed blushing at the sight of the aryan man.

Romano glanced at Antonio and hissed.

'Lets just sett up for our showing.'

* * *

><p>After about nine bands World power was up. Gilbert was singing this time, Antonio has Bass, Yao had keyboards, Ludwig on drums, and last was Ivan doing Guitar and backup.<p>

Gilbert signaled for Yao to start some sound graphics. The other began to play soon after. The albino began to sing.

**Memories consume  
>like opening the wound<strong>

Gilbert held the microphone with care as he went on.

**I'm picking me apart again  
>You all assume<br>I'm safe here in my room  
>Unless I try to start again<strong>

**I don't want to be the one  
>The battles always choose<br>'Cause inside I realize  
>That I'm the one confused<strong>

Ivan stopped playing the guitar to grab the Mic. The Russian took a deep breath and he began.

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
>Or why I have to scream.<strong>

He passed the Mic. to Antonio and the Spaniard began.

**I don't know why I instigate  
>And say what I don't mean.<strong>

**I don't know how I got this way  
>I know it's not alright.<strong>

**So I'm breaking the habit,  
>I'm breaking the habit<br>**

They all yelled.

**Tonight!**

Ivan and Antonio went back to playing. Gilbert started again.

**Clutching my cure  
>I tightly lock the door<br>I try to catch my breath again  
>I hurt much more<br>Than anytime before  
>I had no options left again<br>**

**I'll paint it on the walls  
>'Cause I'm the one that falls<br>I'll never fight again  
>And this is how it ends<strong>

Gilbert smiled and began the last part of the song.

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
>Or why I have to scream<br>But now I have some clarity  
>to show you what I mean<br>I don't know how I got this way  
>I'll never be alright<br>So, I'm breaking the habit  
>I'm breaking the habit<br>I'm breaking the habit  
>Tonight<strong>

The music ended and then all that was heard was cheering.

_Damn! _They're good.


	7. Chapter 7

THE** MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I UPDATE. THAT GOES FOR ALL OF MY STORIES.**

Amaya: Hey another chap! Please enjoy

Ameya: I like this so far. It's very nice.

**Warning For entire story: **Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, Curseing, Russia x America, Prussia x Canada, China x Japan, Spain x Romano, Germany x Italy, FrUk, Sexual and non-sexual jokes, Heavy music, Felliciano singing screamo (-Spoiler)

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Summary-**

**Hi, Hola, Guten Tag, Ciao, Privet, Ni Hao, Konichiwa, Yaisoo, Hej, Ahlan wa sahlan and every other greeting in the world. I am the awesome hero known as Alfred F. Jones. I'm a College grad-u-ate!**

**Now that I'm done with that Hell Hole I can finally go on the road with my brother Matthew, the Vargas twins and Kiku Honda. We together are 'Axis' an amazing band with What I will call a promising future.**

**We're on out way to L.A. for the great battle of the bands and we will win! Sadly were up against the band known as 'World Power'. **

**So it's 'Axis' vs. 'World Power' and believe me I will not that Russian distract me from winning!**

**DAMN! This bus I bought is SHIT!**

* * *

><p>The cheering of the cround was very loud.<p>

Alfred sighed and grabbed his gutair.

"Lets go." with thay the boys walked up on stage. Romano took a big sticker that said 'Axis' is bold letters and put it over the 'World power' Logo.

Matthew grabbed his drum sticks and went to his seat, Kiku got his Gutair, like romano and Alfred.

Feliciano grabbed the mic and took a deep breath.

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the... **

_**FLOOOR!**_

Feli suddened screamed. Half the crowd jumped at the scream. The other members started to play.

**Beaten why for (why for)**  
><strong>Can't take much more<strong>

**Here we go!**  
><strong>Here we go!<strong>  
><strong>Here we go!<strong>

**One - Nothing wrong with me**

**Two - Nothing wrong with me**

**Three - Nothing wrong with me**

**Four - Nothing wrong with me**

**One - Something's got to give**

**Two - Something's got to give**

**Three - Something's got to give**

**Now**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the... **

_**FLOOOR!**_

**Let the bodies hit the...**

_**FLOORRR!**_

By the end the cround was cheering on Axis.

Feliciano was panting and looked almost in pain from the screaming he had just done.

Romano knew that he'd be singing next gig so Feli could rest his throat.

* * *

><p>After the end of the Festival all the bands began to pack up and head out.<p>

Ludwig walked over to feliciano.

"Umm, Hallo Feliciano." he greeted akwardly. Feli fauntly 'vee'ed and looked up blushing.

"Ciao," he said hoarsly. Ludwig blushed harshly and gave Feli a bottle of water.

"joo seem like your in pain so, vell its ice cold."

Feli smiled and drank it.

"Thank you Luddy." he smiled. Feliciano took a deep breath and felt his face heat up.

"You know, i love you." Feliciano forze and looked up at the German shocked.

"You probley don't feel the sa-" Ludwig was cut off by a kiss.

Feliciano couldnt believe it! He was so happy!

"Ti amo, ludwig. ti amo."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I got lazy... I also cut off most the song im sorry <strong>

**Please review**


	8. Please read

**Please read!**

* * *

><p>Hello, it's Everyone's favorite crappy Yaoi writer! Just kidding, who reads my stories anyway?<p>

Well for those of you do… I'm working on a secret project for all Hetalia fans.

To complete this project I need Original characters! For all of you that have Hetalia OCs just send me either a picture or description Of the character with their bio and what Countries they are involved with.

If you do so you will be put into the Accreditation page, with your URL and the link to you.

Email me at White Shinigami101 Gmail .com (Remove the spaces)

Please and thank you!

Signed

White Shinigami!~

Seriously. I need them


	9. Chapter 8

**THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I UPDATE. THAT GOES FOR ALL OF MY STORIES.**

Amaya: Hey another chap! Please enjoy

Ameya: I like this so far. It's very nice.

**Warning For entire story: **Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, Curseing, Russia x America, Prussia x Canada, China x Japan, Spain x Romano, Germany x Italy, FrUk, Sexual and non-sexual jokes, Heavy music, Felliciano singing screamo (-Spoiler)

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Summary-**

**Hi, Hola, Guten Tag, Ciao, Privet, Ni Hao, Konichiwa, Yaisoo, Hej, Ahlan wa sahlan and every other greeting in the world. I am the awesome hero known as Alfred F. Jones. I'm a College grad-u-ate!**

**Now that I'm done with that Hell Hole I can finally go on the road with my brother Matthew, the Vargas twins and Kiku Honda. We together are 'Axis' an amazing band with What I will call a promising future.**

**We're on out way to L.A. for the great battle of the bands and we will win! Sadly were up against the band known as 'World Power'. **

**So it's 'Axis' vs. 'World Power' and believe me I will not that Russian distract me from winning!**

**DAMN! This bus I bought is SHIT!**

* * *

><p>I can't believe that I just saw Feliciano kiss the potato sucking Bastard... It's not actually that surprizing...but still!<p>

As his brother I-I-I'm Furious!

I look at them with sadness in my eyes. Why can't Antonio be nice like that? He just acts like a creeper...

I sigh and close my eyes. I should help Alfred pack up. We still have to make it to Florida in two days.

Why am I Jealous of Feli's romance?

* * *

><p>(thrid person)<p>

The bands had left leaving just Axis power to talk and collect their money. Matthew stood there and counted their erans before smiling.

"We did great!" He laughed.

"Enough for gas, food and fifty each!" The members smiled.

"Awesome!" Alfred grinned. Kiku smiled kindly before shuting the back of the bus.

"Then lets get to the on the road... we have to get going!" Matt smiled.

They all hopped in the bus and were on their way.

* * *

><p>It was Matthew who drove this time and was all happy about they're first pro gig. Alfred was fast alseep and Feliciano was dozing off on his equaly tired brother.<p>

Kiku? Oh yeah he was fast alseep.

Matt giggled softly to himself and kept driving south.

* * *

><p>By the time eveyone awoke they were somewhere in Nother Carolina. Matt was still drive fully awake and knowing he had to stop soon for food.<p>

they stopped by a small food place called Wolf'n tiger's. Two Teens not much younger then them at the register.  
>Alfred walked up and ordered everyone's food and payed it with the food budget.<p>

"Hey where's the owners of this place?" Alfred asked eating a fry.

"That'd be us." the guy said.

"I'm Levon and this is my Babe, Aryan." The girl waved.

"We've owned it for almost two years now." Aryan smiled. Levon put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Yep, I'm the cook and she's the waitress. We bring in enough.." Aryan giggled and nodded.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Jones~" The younge blond girl laughed.

Once agian they were on they're way.

* * *

><p>rating will go up.<p>

Next chapter~


	10. PLEASE READ FOR FURTURE CHAPS

**A/N: **

**Hello! I am not dead! **

**And I am posting this to inform you all that i am rewriting the first chapters of On the axis Road!**

**I believe that my writing has somewhat inproved and need to redo it. So please stay tuned. **

**I will Be reposting the first chapter within the next couple of days. **

**I will Improve the story plot, lengthen chapters and fix all mistakes.**

**Thank you.**

**-Anne**


End file.
